


Easy Money

by owlmoose



Series: Pieces of Thedas [9]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: Bets, F/F, Kiss Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aveline places a bet with Isabela and collects on multiple fronts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Money

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dragon Age Kiss Battle. Prompt: "Isabela/Aveline, 'it's a bet'"

"Two sovereigns that Fenris moves in within a month." Isabela leaned over the table. "He's got to be sick of that run-down mansion by now, and Hawke's is so much nicer. Not to mention Orana's cooking."

Aveline shook her head. "If Fenris wanted to leave, he'd have done so by now."

Isabela shrugged. "Fine. If you're that sure, put your money where your mouth is."

"It's a bet, then." Aveline reached out her hand for a shake; Isabela took it, then pulled Aveline to her and dropped a peck on her lips. Aveline raised her eyebrows in response. "And what was that for?"

Isabela grinned and leaned back in her chair. "Haven't you ever heard the expression 'sealed with a kiss'?"

"In that case, we should do it properly." Aveline stood, leaned over Isabela, cupped the back of her hand around Isabela's neck, and brought their lips together in a long, slow kiss. Isabela froze for only a second before responding eagerly, parting her lips and sighing, her fingers light on Aveline's cheek. 

When she had finished, Aveline sat back down, and Isabela stood, the lightest flush on her cheeks. "That was a proper kiss, all right." Her eyes sparkled. "Donnic is a lucky man."

Aveline leaned back in her chair. "I know," she said. "So, are we on?"

Isabela walked behind Aveline's chair, trailed her fingers over the wooden back. "You bet we are. I'll see you later."

Aveline watched Isabela's slow sashay out of the room, her smile twitching into a smirk as she caught Varric's eye across the room. Varric stood and, with a shake of his head, slapped a gold coin on the table. "You win this round, Captain," he said. "One sovereign, just like we agreed."

She picked up the coin and flipped it, watching its lazy midair spin before catching and pocketing it. "Totally worth it to see the look on her face."

Varric snorted. "Don't pretend you didn't love it," he said. "You and Rivaini both."

Her smile grew wider, but she shook her head. "Unlike some people, I don't kiss and tell." She pushed back her chair. "See you later, Varric."


End file.
